What the?
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: im suck of summary, so please read and enjoy. RnR needed


**What the?**

Warning: OOCAlfred,Typo(s), gaje

Rated: T

.

Tampak semburat merah diwajah Alfred, dengan geram dipegangnya sebuah foto yang didapatnya dari bawah bangku Nesia, sahabat baiknya. Di sisinya, Arthur hanya memandang seram ke arah Alfred yang kini mengerikan wajahnya.  
>"Nesia…," desisnya pelan makin kuat, membuat sekelilingnya ngeri, "berani – beraninya …" lanjutnya.<br>.

.

.

.

Seharusnya diikutinya saran Ivan waktu itu, saat personifikasi dari Negara Rusia itu memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Nesia. Atau pun saran dari saudaranya, Matthew yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

.

.

"Al, apa tidak ada masalah kau dekat dengan Nesia?" Tanyanya mengisyaratkan keraguan di dalamnya. "Ah maksudku, aku tau Nesia itu baik, ramah, dan pengertian tapi… kau tau kan hobinya apa?."  
>"Hobi?" Ulang Alfred bingung<br>"Jadi kau tidak tau?" tampak kekagetan diwajah Matthew, "Dia itukan..."

" Hei, Al…" sapa Ukraine yang saat itu melintas di dekat mereka, tampak Nataliya berada di sisinya.

Entah perasaannya atau kondisi cuaca yang sedang dingin, dapat dilihatnya Matthew bergidik memegang tubuhnya, saat Nataliya adik dari Ivan, rival beratnya, tersenyum memandang ke arah saudaranya. Dalam hitungan detik, Matthew sudah memohon diri untuk pergi menyingkir dari mereka bertiga.

Lupakan soal Matthew, seharusnya dia sendiri memang harus lebih waspada dengan sifat Nesia. Begitu disadarinya Nesia kini sering bersama – sama Kiku Honda, personifikasi dari Negara Jepang. Atau lebih sering berada disamping Hungary dan Belgium. Seharusnya dia benar – benar memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk ambil jarak dengan Nesia.

Tapi walau begitu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjauh dari gadis itu. Mengingat betapa baik dan perhatiannya gadis itu saat mereka bersama. Atau betapa pengertiannya gadis itu yang lalu undur diri secara halus, membiarkan dirinya dengan orang yang disayanginya. Memberi waktu buat berduaan.

Bahkan betapa seringnya gadis itu menjadi teman curhatnya saat dia dirundung masalah dengan orang terkasih. Dan bagaimana akhirnya gadis itu membantunya berbaikan dengan sang terkasih. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, mengingat apa yang baru saja dia temukan, tetap saja dia harus bicara dengannya, harus!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut - larut.

Dengan langkah terburu – buru Alfred keluar dari kelas, membuat beberapa yang melihatnya heran dengan sifatnya yang tidak biasa itu.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang kini mencarinya, Nesia yang saat itu sedang bersama personifikasi wanita dan Kiku Honda di taman kini tampak asik berbincang – bincang. Hingga tiba – tiba disadarinya hawa menusuk yang tajam entah dari mana membuatnya melirik kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, depan , belakang. Cukup membuat semuanya heran melihat sifatnya itu.

"Ada apa,?"Tanya Kiku melihat Nesia yang sangat aneh menurutnya. " Kau baik-baik saja Nesia-san?"

"Eh… mungkin,"jawaban ambigu terdengar dari bibir Nesia sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi, "Entahlah tiba – tiba aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak."Lanjutnya pelan

Kiku yang berada disebelahnya mendengar kalimat Nesia hanya menatap bingung akan sikap temannya.

"Ah…lupakan saja yang barusan," Senyum Nesia ke arah Kiku yang kini mengangguk

"Jadi sampai dimana tadi kita.?"tanyanya melihat Hungary yang kini menatap foto ditangannya.

"Kurasa kau memang fotografer handal, aku lega bisa mempercayakan ini padamu."Senyum Hungary yang tampak berbinar melihat foto – foto dihadapannya.

"Bakatmu itu memang tidak sia – sia Nesia" kali ini Vietnam angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih,"Senyum Nesia senang melihat foto – foto yang didapatnya susah payah mendapatkan pujian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan sebegitu menyukainya,jika kalian mau aku akan mencarikan lagi untuk kalian."

"Benarkah.?"Tanya yang lain tak percaya.

"Tapi Nesia-San,apa tidak masalah jika nanti Alfred tahu…."Tampak kekhawatiran diwajah Kiku.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin. Aku menyimpannya di tempat yang aman kok." Tawa riang Nesia.

"Locker meja maksudmu…,"Lirik Vietnam memastikan, memandang ke arah saudara jauhnya yang kini tampak kaget.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi Alfred mau meminjam buku pelajaranmu dan kau menyuruhnya mengambil di..." Ucapnya menggantung.

"Locker meja!" Sambung Nesia histeris yang langsung berdiri, "Gawat harus ku hentikan sekarang…"

Belum sempat Nesia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakaannya membuat teman – temannya memandang ke arah pemilik suara.

"NESIA!," Teriak Alfred memandang tajam ke arah Nesia yang berada jauh berapa meter darinya.

Dengan gerakan patah – patah Nesia pun memandang ke arah belakang dimana Alfred berjalan mendekat, di sebelahnya tampak Arthur yang berusaha menenangkan amarahnya.

'Mati aku kali ini.' batin Nesia bergidik ngeri melihat Alfred mendekat.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan Alfred yang memanggil Nesia dengan tampangnya yang tidak biasa, ikut mendekati mereka. Begitu pula Netherland dan Australia, merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Alfred yang seakan mengancam Nesia kini berada di sebelahnya, tidak ingin sang pujaan hati terluka. Bahkan sang adik kesayangan yang tidak pernah akur pun, Malaysia kini berada diantara mereka.

" Hei Al…," Sapa Nesia riang berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari." tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan berusaha sewajar mungkin.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Nesia, Alfred pun mengeluarkan foto yang ditaruhnya dari tadi disaku dan memperlihatkannya pada Nesia yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Apa-apaan ini!" ucapnya memperlihatkan pada Nesia yang kini tampak mematung

'Mati aku ketahuaan!' batinnya melihat Alfred.

"Foto." Jawabnya dengan tampang innocent.

"Itu aku juga tau! Yang kutanyaakan adalah siapa yang ada didalam foto ini, haahhh!" ucapnya geram melihat Nesia.

Sementara Hungary, Vietnam, dan Kiku serta personifikasi yang lain hanya terbelalak heran melihat foto yang dimaksud. Dimana disitu tertampang jelas Alfred dan Arthur dengan pose berbagai rating terlihat disana. Membuat beberapa yang melihatnya heran, syock, tak percaya. Sedangkan Ivan dan Matthew yang kini ikut berkumpul, hanya melirik pada keduanya.

'Ketahuan juga.' batin keduanya serentak dengan penambahan kata 'da' diakhir kalimat Ivan.

"Berani – beraninya kau Nesia." ucap Alfred membuat Nesia pucat pasi.

"A..Al...ini...itu..." ucap Nesia gugup melihat Alfred yang kini tampak kesal.

"Beraninya kau! Mengambil gambar kami dalam angel yang jelek begini!" sambung Alfred tidak mempedulikan perkataan Nesia.

Nesia bengong, bukankah Alfred seharusnya memarahinya?

"Seharusnya kau bilang dulu pada kami kalau hendak memotret kami! Jadi aku bisa berpose lebih keren dari pada foto-foto ini." lanjutnya membuat Nesia bertambah bengong.

"Lihat foto yang kau ambil ini! Seharusnya wajah Arthur itu lebih manis lagi, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" ucap Alfred sewot sembari memperlihatkan selembar foto dengan rating K ke depan wajah Nesia yang bengong.

Perkataan yang hampir membuat semuanya tidak percaya dan membelalakkan kedua mata mereka.

What the?

"Apa lagi ini, seharusnya kau mengambilnya dengan benar jadi tidak akan buram seperti ini." lanjutnya memperlihatkan foto dengan rating M.

"Dan ini! lalu ini!" celoteh Alfred lagi sembari terus memprotes semua koleksi foto dari Nesia.

Berbeda dengan Alfred yang terus mengomentari foto Nesia, semua yang melihatnya sweatdrop masal.

Sumpah! Alfred ternyata narsis abissss!

End dengan tidak elitnya

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Hai hai salam kenal. Saya newbie di fandom ini, mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai.

Saya terima flame, asal flame yang membangun buat saya.

Review plizzzzzz


End file.
